characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Fiora
Fiora is one of the many protagonists of Xenoblade Chonicles. Background Dunban had mostly succeeded in defeating the Mechon but at the cost of his left arm. Three years later: Fiora was found caring for Dunban, but soon after helped Shulk and Reyn collect cylinders and fight off Mechon when they attack Colony 9. During the fight Shulk and Reyn get separated from Fiora. Fiora found a Mobile Artillery to fight off Metal Face; however it doesn't do much until Metal Face kills Fiora. While Shulk mourns the loss of Fiora, Dunban states that she wouldn't want to see Shulk like this. Coming to Prison Island her organic body was replaced with a silver-faced Mechon named Face Nemesis, unfortunately she had no memory of events before her creation. On Valak Mountain she needs to talk to Shulk until she is intervened by Metal Face, who is also revealed to be Mumkar who threatens to kill Fiora if Shulk doesn't give him he Monado, they defeat Mumkar and then begin their first fight against the leader of the Mechon: Egil, Egil then proceeds to take Fiora away. At Galahad Fortress the party is forced to fight against Egil and Face Nemesis. Fiora's consciousness gives Face Nemesis the strength to break free of Egil's will and she destroys half of Galahad Fortress, sending Shulk and the others plummeting to the Fallen Arm in the process. After finally reuniting with Shulk, Reyn and Dunban they learn that the spirit of her Mechon Body: Meyneth had been implanted in Egil's sister: Vanea. Afterwards it is know at that point that the only thing keeping Fiora alive is the spirit Meyneth because of Fiora's new cyborg body and also because of the fact that Meyneth was killed by the current God of the Universe: Zanza. Fiora doesn't have much time to live but withholds this info from most of the Team. Once they all figure it out they insist her to enter an area at an ancient High Entia location that can bring her back to normal but Fiora refuses because once she becomes pure Homs once more she would become a Burden on the Team. After the defeat of Zanza: Fiora finally agrees to come into the High Entia Location with the allowance of the New Queen Melia. She stays there for half a year and becomes a pure Homs once the examination is over. Now most of the Team resides on Colony 9 happy with no more attacks for the Future to come. Powers and Abilities Arts Homs Fiora *Butterfly Step *Power Smash *Screw Edge *Hidden Thorn *Lacerate Half Homs/Half Mechon Fiora *Drones activates the drones on Fiora's back, depending on her "Foot" equipment **Cannon Drones (deal great ether damage in a straight line) **Gun Drones (a 6-hit area ether damage combo) **Sword Drones (a 10-hit physical combo on a single enemy) **Shield Drones (At level 1 it mimics Shulk's Talent Art "Monado Shield", but at level 2 provides debuff immunity) *Double Blade triples damage as a back-attack *Spear Blade (using this on a Toppled enemy triples damage) *Cross Impact (2-hit combo, inflicts Daze if enemy is Toppled) *Healing Energy Aura (removes debuffs, Regenerates health) *Zero Gravity (inflicts Paralysis in a circle around Fiora, fills Talent Gauge if used on Toppled *Ether Drain(lowers enemy Ether and increases Fiora's, bigger effect when used on more than 1 enemy) *Air Fang (2-hit combo that inflicts Break) *Double Wind (damages enemies in a frontal cone, increases Tension) *Second Gear (increases physical Arts damage) *Lock On (increases critical hit rate, causes Lock On, receiving damage fills Talent Gauge) *Mag Storm (inflicts Daze on Toppled Mechon in a circle around Fiora) *Shut Down (inflicts sleep, purges buffs and debuffs when used on Mechon) *Guard Shift (guarantees physical block, reduces attack power) *Power Drain (lowers enemy Strength and increases Fiora's, bigger effect when used on more than one enemy) *Speed Shift (grants Haste, increases Double Attack, decreases physical defense) *Final Cross (4-hit combo in a frontal cone, forces Topple, requires very high Tension) Skill Trees *Courage **Desperate Daggers Increases counter-attack rate when HP is at half by 15%. **Second Wind Increases amount of HP restored when revived by 20%. **Ultimate Strike Increases damage of critical hits by 20%. **Unwavering Courage Fills Party Gauge by 50 if two allies are Incapacitated. *Daring **Battle Stance 75% chance to grant Strength Up 15% buff at start of battle. **Opening Blow Increases damage of the first strike of battle by 50%. **Nimble Feet Increases movement speed by 4%. **Physical Resilience Reduces physical damage taken by 10%. **Showdown Stance All Stats Up buff at start of battle with higher-level monsters. *Zeal **Desperate Defense Increases block rate by 15% when HP is at 50% or less **Swift Strike 20% chance of Haste buff for 30 seconds at the start of a battle **Strength of Will Reduces ether damage taken by 10% **Strong Links Grants Haste buff for 15 seconds with Burst Start Affinity *Rashness **Vision Mode Boosts damage of next Art by 25% when warned of a Vision **Ultimate Counter All counter attacks are also critical hits **Vital Force 2% chance that dealing damage will fill the Talent Gauge **Critical Combo All double attacks are also critical hits **Explosion of Energy Using talent arts will raise tension by one level *Innocence (None will be used since all involve help with Shulk) **Maiden's Power Improves Critical Hit rate when in battle with Shulk **Maiden's Courage Increases Arts damage if warned of a vision by Shulk **Maiden's Blessing Restores HP when taking damage when in battle with Shulk **Maiden's Zeal Prevents tension from becoming low when in battle with Shulk **Maiden's Miracle Grants All Stats Up Buff when encouraged by Shulk Equipment Homs Fiora *Bouncer Knives *Defense Knives *Jack Knives *Hunting Knives *Colony Knives Half Homs/Half Mechon Fiora *Meyneth Monado: As the True Menrth Monado was cut in half, it became two blades that Fiora could use to heal by taking damage and when using any of her Arts. It also has an Uneatable IV (100%), which grants FIora the ability to live after dying, with one Hit Point left, and as the name suggests, there is a 100% chance of this happening when she dies. *Convition Blades *Eternity Knives *Infinity *Safe Blades *Final Cut *Grace Blades *Hrunting *Dystopia *War Blades *Utopia *Regal Daggers *Delay Blade *Omega Break: Twin blades called Perses and Shiva with the power of ultimate havoc. They hold HP Up IV and Arts Heal IV. *Falcon Blades *Chaos Break: Twin blades of chaos and order. They possess infallible defenses. It also holds "Phys Def Down IV", which has a 15% chance of lowering an opponents defense. *Star Knives: Twin blades called Luna and Sol. They are endowed with star power. *Swallow Blades *Orca Daggers *Karma Blades *Sparrow Blades *Jack Daggers: Mystical twin blades that regenerate when broken. They are excellent for defense. *Murder Knives: Terrifyingly sharp assassin's blades. They are perfect for targeting weak points. *Protector Daggers: Twin daggers designed for defense. They serve to soften enemy attacks. *Mechonis Swords: The weapons given to Fiora by Egil. Designed for ease of use. *Reward Swords Alternate Forms Face Nemesis Face Nemesis, also known as Silver Face, is a Faced Mechon controlled by Meyneth after Fiora is killed by Metal Face. It wields twin swords and, like other Faced Mechon, has the ability to fly. It has the arts Honorable Blow, Regal Cut, Brilliant Light, and Sublime Cure. It is also immune to Sleep and arts Seal, and in 100 resistant to Topple, Break, and Daze. Feats Strength *As a cyborg **Caused the destruction of Galahad Fortress. **Blocked Disciple Dickson's swords strike and energy blasts. *As Faced Nemesis **Could fight off the Monado 2. **Destroyed all Galahad Fortress. **Could fight off Yaldabaoth. **Helped defeat Metal Face with Ether stored in it's body. Speed *When comparing stats, Fiora is the second fastest, Just behind Dunban. Durability *Survived blows from Zanza, who was comparable to Bionis at the time. *Survived the destruction of Galahad Fortress. Skill *Is being able to pilot the Mobile Artillery with great skill. *She was once considered to be a member of the Defense Force. *Helped defeat Metal Face with Ether stored in it's body. *Has been noted to be a great cook among her friends. Weaknesses *Her cyborg body isn't very stable because of the death of Meyneth. *Homs Fiora has next to no feats. *Despite Final Cross being incredibly powerful, to be able to use it, she must be determined enough to want to defeat her opponent. And after it's used, she needs to cool down for a few seconds. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Xenoblade Chronicles Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Neutral Evil Category:Knife Wielders Category:Sword Users Category:JRPG Characters Category:Mechs Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Cyborgs Category:Project X Zone Category:Heroines